wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/14
Kategoria:Ben Hur Zaraz nazajutrz, nie myśląc wcale o zwiedzaniu miasta, postanowił Ben-Hur odszukać mieszkanie Simonidesa; w tym celu wszedł przez silnie obwarowaną bramę w ulicę wiodącą na most Seleucyjski. Z niemałym trudem wydostał się z tłumu i znalazł się na szerokim wybrzeżu położonym poniżej mostu; zaskoczył go tam dziwny widok. Blisko, tuż przy moście stał dom kupca. Na zewnątrz wyglądał jak stos sinych, nieobrobionych głazów, bez żadnego stylu, podobny, jak słusznie mówił podróżny, do skarpy wzmacniającej łuki mostu. Dwoje ogromnych drzwi łączyło legarami tę dziwaczną budowę z wybrzeżem, a kilka silnie okratowanych otworów pod dachem stanowiło okna. Wśród szpar między kamieniami rosły chwasty, a gdzieniegdzie porastał ciemnymi kępkami mech, odbijając się barwą od szarego tła kamieni. Drzwi stały otworem, przez jedne wnoszono, przez drugie wynoszono towary, a pośpiech znać było we wszystkim. Na wybrzeżu leżały stosy różnego rodzaju juków, worów, pak, a wśród nich gromady niewolników zajętych pracą. Na wodach rzeki, pod mostem, stała cała flota galer, na jedne ładowano towary, z drugich wyładowywano. Żółte chorągiewki powiewały z każdego statku, podczas gdy ludzie zajęci handlem biegali od jednego do drugiego okrętu. Po drugiej stronie mostu wznosiły się mury, sterczały fantastyczne szczyty, wieżyczki owych rzymskich pałaców, które, jak mówił ów podróżujący Żyd, zajmowały każdą piędź ziemi tej ulubionej przez Rzymian wyspy. Nie zatrzymały one uwagi Ben-Hura, myślał tylko, że nareszcie usłyszy o swej rodzinie, jeśli Simonides był rzeczywiście sługą jego ojca. Czy tylko zechce się przyznać do tych stosunków? Przyznanie się do nich było zarazem wyrzeczeniem się bogactw i potęgi kupieckiej tak sławnej i znanej na lądzie i na morzu. Naturalnym i dalszym tegoż następstwem musiałoby być opuszczenie stanowiska w najświetniejszej chwili i dobrowolny powrót do niewoli, Ben-Hur czuł dobrze trudność położenia. Mimo, że położenie to dobrze rozumiał, nie tracił odwagi, którą czerpał w przeświadczeniu w swe prawa. Jeśli historia, którą słyszał, była prawdziwa, Simonides wraz ze swym majątkiem był jego własnością. Co prawda, o bogactwa nie chodziło mu wcale i dlatego postanowił dać mu wolność i nie żądać obrachunku, byleby mu powiedział cośkolwiek o losie matki i Tirzy. Uspokojony tą myślą, wszedł do domu. Wnętrze wyglądało, jak skład najróżnorodniejszych towarów, a chociaż było mało światła i powietrze duszne, ludzie pracowali tam raźno przy świetle latarni. Wśród składających towary widział i takich, którzy zbijali skrzynie, mające się ładować na statki. Wąskim przejściem wśród rozstawionych skrzyń i worów szedł wolno, myśląc nad tym, czy rzeczywiście człowiek, którego uzdolnienia tak wiele miał przed sobą dowodów, mógł być niewolnikiem jego ojca? Jeśli tak, do jakiej należał klasy? Był Żydem i synem sługi? A może dłużnikiem lub jego synem? Kto wie, może był złodziejem i jako taki został w niewolę za kradzież sprzedany? Podobne myśli nie zmniejszały jednak uznania dla kupca, ale zwiększały ją z każdą chwilą. Po długim i mozolnym przesuwaniu się pośród towarów, wszedł nareszcie po schodkach na dach owego głównego składu towarów i ujrzał przed sobą na jego dachu drugi dom, zupełnie niewidzialny od frontu, bo go zasłaniał filar mostu. Dach ów był podobny do tarasu, zwłaszcza, że był pełen kwiatów. Od tego pięknego otoczenia odbijał niby olbrzym kwadratowy dom o jednym tylko otworze to jest bramie, do której wiodła wśród rozkwitłych krzaków perskich róż starannie utrzymywana ścieżka. Ben-Hur postępował za przewodnikiem i oddychał słodką wonią kwiatów. Minąwszy długi, ciemny korytarz, znaleźli się przed spuszczoną zasłoną, a przewodnik zawołał: - Cudzoziemiec pragnie widzieć się z panem. Czysty, dźwięczny głos odpowiedział z wewnątrz: Niech wejdzie w imię Boga. Rzymianin nazwałby komnatę, do której wszedł gość, atrium. Ściany jej były podzielone na przedziały z półkami, niby nowożytne biura, a każdy przedział napełniony był papierowymi zwojami o zżółkłych od czasu i używania napisach. Pomiędzy przedziałami, pod i nad półkami, były listwy z białego niegdyś drzewa, teraz szczerniałe i popsute, świadczące o ciągłym używaniu. Powyżej przedziałów widniał gzyms złocony, a nad nim wznosiło się sklepienie w załomy. Posadzkę pokrywał szary fryzyjski kobierzec, tak gruby, że noga prawie w nim tonęła, głusząc wszelki odgłos kroków. W komnacie znajdowały się dwie osoby - mężczyzna spoczywający w krześle o wysokim oparciu, szerokich poręczach, miękkimi obłożony poduszkami; po lewej zaś jego ręce stała oparta o krzesło dorastająca dziewczyna. Na ten widok Ben-Hur uczuł jak krew napłynęła mu do twarzy; chcąc przeto ukryć zmieszanie i okazać szacunek, schylił się głęboko. Tym sposobem nie spostrzegł wrażenia, jakie zrobił na obecnych i wzniesienia rąk, jakim go powitał siedzący. Zanim podniósł głowę, nagłe wzruszenie minęło równie szybko, jak przyszło, i zobaczył oboje w tej samej pozycji, z tą tylko zmianą, że ręka dziewczyny opadła na ramię starca, a oboje przypatrywali mu się bacznie. - Jeśliś Simonidesem i Żydem - tu chwilę zatrzymał się Ben-Hur - niech pokój Boga Abrahama, ojca naszego, będzie z tobą i twoimi. - Jestem, o którym mówisz i Żydem z urodzenia - odpowiedział dziwnie dźwięcznym głosem. Ja, Żyd Simonides, pozdrawiam cię wzajemnie i proszę o oznajmienie mi, kogo przyjmuję? Ben-Hur słuchał patrząc ze zdziwieniem, bo zamiast silnej postaci człowieka ujrzał raczej bezkształtną masę, wsuniętą w poduszki i pokrytą grubą, przeszywaną kołdrą z ciemnej materii. Na tym korpusie wznosiła się regularnych rozmiarów głowa - idealna czaszka zwycięzcy lub senatora, tak piękna, że mogłaby Michałowi Aniołowi służyć za model na Cezara. Białe włosy w cienkich kędziorach spadały ku białym brwiom, od których tym silniej odbijała ciemność oczu. Innymi słowy, głowa i twarz znamionowały męża, który raczej poruszyłby świat, niżby się dał poruszyć światu; męża któryby jeszcze dwanaście razy zniósł takie tortury, jak te, które go kaleką uczyniły, nie wymówiwszy słowa skargi, nie wydawszy jęku; męża, który zdołałby oprzeć się wszystkiemu - prócz miłości. Do takiego więc człowieka wyciągnął Ben-Hur otwarte ręce, jakby mu chciał ofiarować ten pokój, o który sam przyszedł prosić. - Jestem Juda, Syn Itamara, ostatniego z domu Hurów, księcia Jerozolimy. Prawa ręka kupca, spoczywająca na kołdrze, długa, chuda, świadcząca o przebytych cierpieniach, zamknęła się na te słowa kurczowo. Poza tym nic nie zdradziło w nim jakiegoś wewnętrznego uczucia, bo odpowiedział spokojnie. - Chętnie widzę w moim domu książąt Jerozolimy czystej krwi. Estero, podaj młodzieńcowi siedzenie. Dziewczyna przysunęła taboret; a gdy podniosła głowę, oczy ich spotkały się. - Pokój Pana z tobą - rzekła skromnie - siądź i spocznij. Zajmując dawne swe miejsce przy krześle, nie starała domyślać się celu, w jakim przybył. Domyślność, cenna cnota niewieścia, wtedy nabiera wartości, gdy litość i miłosierdzie są jej źródłem. Ta właściwość jest główną duchową różnicą między mężczyzną a kobietą, jeśli uczucia te nie są jej obce. Estera odgadła więc, że zadaniem jej będzie leczyć ranę, którą życie nowo przybyłemu zadało. - Ben-Hur nie usiadł, ale rzekł z uszanowaniem: Szlachetny Simonidesie, śmiem prosić cię, abyś mnie nie uważał za natręta. Wczoraj, płynąc na statku, usłyszałem, iż znałeś mego ojca. - Tak jest, znałem księcia Hura. Byliśmy wspólnikami w przedsiębiorstwach dozwolonych kupcom, a tym wolno ciągnąć zyski z morza i pustyni. Usiądź więc, proszę, a ty, Estero, podaj gościowi czarę wina. Nehemiasz wspomina jednego z domu Hurów, mówiąc, iż posiadał pół Jerozolimy; zaprawdę, wielce to stary ród! Jeszcze za dni Mojżesza i Jozuego kilku z nich znalazło łaskę w obliczu Boga, a tym samym cieszyło się Jego względami. Jeśli więc jesteś prawdziwym potomkiem tej rodziny, niepodobna, abyś wzgardził czarą prawdziwego sorehu, wzrosłego na południowych wzgórzach Hebronu. Gdy skończył, Estera stała już przed Ben-Hurem z pełnym pucharem wina. Dziewczyna podawała napój ze spuszczonymi oczyma, a on odbierając puchar, dotknął lekko jej ręki. Spojrzenia ich spotkały się po raz wtóry, a on zauważył, że postać jej była drobna, gdyż sięgała zaledwie jego ramienia, i mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego była bardzo zręczna; twarz zaś jej jaśniała urodą i słodyczą, oczy świeciły łagodnym blaskiem. Toteż młodzieniec pomyślał, że jest ładna i dobra i że tak wyglądałaby Tirza, gdyby żyła, biedna Tirza! Głośno zaś rzekł: - Czy kupiec ten twoim jest ojcem? - Jestem Estera, Simonidesowa córa - rzekła z godnością. - Ojciec twój nie weźmie mi za złe, że się wstrzymam od przyjęcia tego kielicha z twoich rąk i nie skosztuję płynu, który zawiera, dopóki nie wysłucha do końca moich słów. Mam również nadzieję, że i twojej nie stracę łaski; dlatego stań, proszę, obok mnie. Estera uczyniła, jak żądał, oboje zwrócili się do kupca, a młodzieniec rzekł głosem, który cechował pewność siebie: - Ojciec mój umierając, miał przy sobie wiernego sługę twego nazwiska, Simonidesie; powiedziano mi, że ty nim byłeś. - Estero, Estero! - zawołał kupiec surowo - tu, nie tam. Jako dziecię twej matki i moje, zostań przy mnie; przy mnie jest twoje miejsce. Dziewczyna powiodła okiem z ojca na gościa: wolno postawiła puchar na stole i posłusznie stanęła przy krześle. Zachowanie jej było pełne zdziwienia i przestrachu. Simonides podniósł lewą rękę, a biorąc jej dłoń spoczywającą na jego ramieniu, rzekł spokojnie: postarzałem się wśród stosunków z ludźmi - postarzałem przedwcześnie. Jeśli ten, który ci mówił to, o czym wspomniałeś, był moim przyjacielem i znał dobrze dzieje mego życia, a sądził mnie pobłażliwie, to chyba zrozumiesz, że muszę być podejrzliwym i niedowierzającym! Niech wielki Bóg Izraela wspiera tego, kto u schyłku życia ma zdawać sprawę ze swego postępowania. Ukochanych mam mało, ale ich mam, a wśród nich jest jedna dusza, która - tu podniósł spoczywającą na ramieniu rękę do ust - która dotąd niepodzielnie należała do mnie, i taką była mi pociechą, że zeszedłbym do grobu, gdyby mi ją zabrano. Estera schyliła głowę dotykając policzkiem jego twarzy. - Inna moja miłość, to tylko wspomnienie, ale mogę o niej powiedzieć, że jest jakby błogosławieństwem Bożym, gdyż obejmuje całą jedną rodzinę - tu głos kupca zniżył się i zadrżał - gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie ich szukać! Twarz Ben-Hura zapłonęła rumieńcem, i zawołał gwałtownie: matka moja i siostra, wszak o nich mówisz? Estera spojrzała na niego, jak gdyby do niej zwracał swe słowa, ale Simonides uspokoił się i odrzekł chłodno: - Posłuchaj do końca. Ponieważ jestem tym, czym jestem, muszę w imię ukochanych, o których mówię, zanim odpowiem na pytanie twoje tyczące się moich stosunków z księciem Hurem, żądać od ciebie dowodów, kim ty jesteś. Ta sprawa musi poprzedzić tamtą. Mów, czy masz pisemne świadectwo lub żyjących świadków? Pytanie to było słuszne i Simonides miał niezaprzeczalne prawo je zadać, niemniej Ben- Hur poczerwieniał i odwrócił się niepewny. Simonides nie przestawał nalegać, mówiąc: - Dowody, dowody, mówię. Pokaż je - daj mi je w rękę. Ben-Hur, niestety, nie miał na to odpowiedzi, nie spodziewał się takiego żądania; a teraz, kiedy żądano od niego dowodów, nie posiadał ich: matka i siostra nie istnieją i nikt zresztą nie wie, że on żyje. Wprawdzie znało go wielu, ale cóż to znaczy! Gdyby nawet Kwintusz Ariusz był tu obecny, cóżby mógł więcej powiedzieć niż to, że go znał i że wierzył, iż był synem Hura? Zresztą ten dzielny Rzymianin nie był już między żyjącymi. Juda czuł się zawsze osamotniony, ale teraz uczucie to ogarnęło go zupełnie. Stał z zaciśniętymi rękoma, odwróconą twarzą, zdrętwiały z boleści. Simonides szanując każde cierpienie, czekał w milczeniu. - Simonidesie - ozwał się na koniec młodzieniec - na potwierdzenie mego wyznania mógłbym jedynie opowiedzieć dzieje mego życia; ale nie uczynię tego, jeśli mi nie przyrzeczesz wstrzymać się od wszelkiego sądu i nie zechcesz mnie słuchać bez uprzedzenia. - Mów tylko śmiało - odrzekł Simonides - mów, ja słuchać będę tym chętniej, że nie przeczyłem, jakobyś nie był tym, kim się mienisz. Ben-Hur opowiedział więc swoje życie pokrótce, z taką wymową, jaką daje poczucie prawdy i przeświadczenia. Przytaczamy dalszy ciąg jego losów, gdyż część, aż do przybycia do Misenum, jest Czytelnikowi już znana. - Cesarz kochał i szanował mego dobroczyńcę, obsypując go bogatymi dary, które pomnażali jeszcze kupcy ze Wschodu, tak że stał się najbogatszym wśród najbogatszych. A jednak, czy zdoła Żyd zapomnieć swej wiary lub miejsca urodzenia, zwłaszcza jeśli jest nim Święta Ziemia ojców naszych? Zacny ten człowiek przyjął mnie za syna, stosownie do ustaw i praw swego narodu; ja zaś pragnąłem odwdzięczyć mu się i zaiste nie było chyba dziecka, które więcej by szanowało ojca, niż ja jego. Pragnął widzieć mnie uczonym: chciał mi dać najsławniejszych nauczycieli sztuki, filozofii, wymowy. Odmówiłem, bo czy jako Żyd mogłem zapomnieć Pana Boga, chwałę proroków lub świętego grodu na wzgórzach, stolicy Dawida i Salomona? Spytasz może, czemu przyjąłem dobrodziejstwa Rzymianina? Kochałem go, a prócz tego spodziewałem się za jego pomocą i potężnym wpływom zgłębić tajemnicę okrywającą los matki i siostry. Oprócz tego obowiązku miałem jeszcze drugi cel, o którym nie mówiłbym wcale, gdyby mnie nie opanował - poświęciłem się sztuce wojennej. Walczyłem nie tylko w szkołach szermierki i w cyrkach, ale w polu i obozie, a wszędzie zdobyłem rozgłos dla mego imienia, lecz imię to nie było imieniem mych ojców. Wieńce (a jest ich wiele na murach willi w pobliżu Misenum) odbierałem jako syn duumwira, i tylko jako taki jestem znany Rzymianom. Dla tego drugiego celu, opuściłem Rzym i przybyłem do Antiochii w zamiarze towarzyszenia konsulowi Maksencjuszowi w przygotowywanej wyprawie przeciwko Fartom. Ponieważ jestem już mistrzem we władaniu bronią, pragnę jeszcze nauczyć się strategii. Konsul dopuścił mnie do swego najbliższego otoczenia. Tymczasem, gdyśmy wczoraj wpłynęli na wody Orontesu, spotkaliśmy dwa statki z żółtymi flagami; a pewien towarzysz podróży, współwyznawca z Cypru, powiedział nam, że twoją są własnością, opowiedział też pokrótce twoje dzieje. Mówił o twoim szczęściu w handlu, o licznych karawanach i ich cudownych przygodach; a nie przypuszczając jak bardzo mnie to obchodzić może, wspomniał: żeś Żydem i dawnym sługą księcia Hura. Znane mu też było zdarzenie z Gratusem i jego względem ciebie okrucieństwa i ich przyczyna. Na to wspomnienie Simonides pochylił głowę, córka zaś chcąc złagodzić jego boleść, czy ukryć swe podwójne współczucie, przytuliła głowę do piersi ojca, który zaraz podniósł oczy i rzekł czystym, rzewnym głosem: - Słucham. - Widzę zacny Simonidesie - mówił Ben-Hur, przysuwając się ku niemu, a całą duszę zdawał się wlewać w te słowa - widzę że cię nie przekonałem i że cień podejrzenia pada jeszcze na mnie. Nie wzruszyło to kupca, nie wyrzekł ani słowa, był zimny jakby wykuty z marmuru. - Widzę jasno trudności mego położenia - ciągnął dalej Ben-Hur - wszystko, co mówię z czasu mego pobytu w Rzymie, mogę udowodnić; dość mi odwołać się do konsula, goszczącego obecnie w waszym mieście, ale, niestety, nie mogę dostarczyć dowodu, którego żądasz. Nie mam nic, co świadczyłoby, żem synem mego ojca; a ci, którzy mogliby mi pomóc, może zgubieni - a może umarli! To mówiąc, zakrył twarz rękoma; Estera wstała, a podając mu wzgardzony puchar, rzekła: - Oto wino z krainy, którą kochamy wszyscy, wypij proszę! Głos ten był słodki, niby głos Racheli czerpiącej wodę ze studni pod Naborem, a oczy jej pełne łez, co widząc Juda, wypił i rzekł: - Córko Simonidesa, serce twe pełne dobroci i miłosierdzia, kiedy je wraz z ojcem okazujesz nieznanemu. Bóg nasz niechaj ci błogosławi. Dziękuję ci. Potem, zwróciwszy się do kupca, mówił dalej: - Nie mając dowodów cofam zadane ci pytania i odchodzę, nie chcąc dłużej cię trudzić. Jednak, zanim odejdę, powiedzieć muszę, iż nie miałem zamiaru zamienić cię w sługę, ani czyniłem to dla majątku. Cokolwiek byś mi wyznał, odpowiedziałbym: zachowaj owoce twego rozumu i pracy, używaj ich w spokoju - nie potrzebuję ich. Gdy sprawiedliwy Ariusz odpływał w podróż, która miała być jego ostatnią, uczynił mnie spadkobiercą swego książęcego mienia. Jeśli więc kiedy pomyślisz o mnie, pamiętaj, że ci jedno tylko stawiałem pytanie, które przysięgam na proroków i Jehowę, twojego i mojego Boga, było jedynym celem mego tutaj przybycia. Pytałem cię: co wiesz i możesz mi powiedzieć o mojej matce i mojej siostrze Tirzy - Tirzy, która w piękności i wdzięku podobna była do tej, która jest osłodą twego żywota. Pytam raz jeszcze, powiedz, co wiesz o nich! Łzy płynęły po licach Estery, ale ojciec zdawał się być nieubłagany i odrzekł spokojnym głosem: - Powiedziałem, że znałem księcia Hura; słyszałem o nieszczęściach jego rodziny i dziś jeszcze czuję boleść, której na wieść tę doznałem. Sprawca ich niedoli stał się później moim prześladowcą; co więcej, robiłem najstaranniejsze poszukiwania, nie zaniedbałem niczego, aby ich odszukać, wszystko na próżno - nie ma ich! Ben-Hur westchnął głęboko. - A więc i ta nadzieja stracona! - rzekł, walcząc z boleścią - przywykłem do zawodów. Daruj, proszę, mojemu natręctwu; a jeśli cię obraziłem, przebacz, pomnąc na me cierpienia. Prócz zemsty, nie mam już w życiu innego celu. Bywajcie zdrowi! Doszedłszy do kotary osłaniającej wejście, obrócił się raz jeszcze i rzekł: Dzięki wam obojgu! - Pokój niech będzie z tobą - rzekł kupiec. Estera zanosiła się od łkania, a on zniknął za zasłoną. Zaledwie Ben-Hur opuścił komnatę, ocknął się Simonides, jakby ze snu, oblicze ożywiło się, przyćmione światło oczu zabłysło w całej pełni i rzekł promienny radością: - Estero, zadzwoń, a prędko! Dziewczyna, zbliżywszy się do stołu, zadzwoniła. Równocześnie jeden z przedziałów ściany usunął się i ukazały się drzwi w murze, przez które wszedł człowiek i pokłoniwszy się nisko, zbliżył się do kupca. - Zbliż się, Malluchu - mówi pan głosem przyspieszonym. - Powierzam ci poselstwo, które musisz spełnić, choćby nawet słońce zagasło. Słuchaj: przez skład towarów przechodzi teraz młodzieniec wysoki, zręczny i po izraelsku ubrany; idź za nim, cień jego niech mu nie będzie wierniejszy od ciebie. Co wieczór doniesiesz mi, gdzie jest, co robi, w jakim przebywa towarzystwie; rób to tak - abyś bez obawy zdradzenia się mógł słyszeć jego rozmowy; powtórzysz mi je dokładnie, tak jak i wszystko, co mi może dać poznać jego zwyczaje i usposobienie. Rozumiesz, czego chcę? A teraz idź, a gdyby miał opuścić miasto, towarzysz mu, a pamiętaj że jestem mu przyjacielem. Gdybyś z nim wdawał się w rozmowę, mów o wszystkim, poza tym, żeś moim sługą. A teraz spiesz się - spiesz! Człowiek skłonił się i zniknął. Simonides śmiejąc się, zatarł wyschłe ręce. - Co to za dzień, córko moja - rzekł - co za dzień, chcę go zapamiętać dla jego szczęśliwości. Z uśmiechem zapisz tę datę i w radości zapamiętaj go, Estero. Wesołość ta zdawała się jej dziwna, a chcąc zwrócić uwagę na jej niestosowność, odparła smutnie: - Biada mi, jeślibym kiedy dzień ten zapomnieć miała! - Zaiste, masz słuszność, córko moja! - rzekł, patrząc na nią - bo dziś dwudziesty dzień czwartego miesiąca. Tego dnia pięć lat temu twoja matka" droga moja Rachela, padła na ziemię i żyć przestała. Gdy mnie takim kaleką, jak jestem, do domu przyniesiono, zastałem ją, umarłą z boleści i przerażenia. Była mi ona jak krzak mirry, jak zapach nardu, wypełniające dni mego żywota. Pogrzebaliśmy ją w pięknym miejscu, w grobie wykutym w górze skalistej... spoczywa tam samotna. Odchodząc pogrążyła mnie w ciemności, lecz poprzez noc smutku przedarło się trochę światła, wzrosło ono z latami i stało się jasnością poranka. Dzięki Ci, Panie, że w mojej Esterze żyje Rachela, którą utraciłem: Po chwili wzniósł głowę i rzekł w zamyśleniu: - Czy dzień dzisiejszy nie jest jasny? - Był jasnym, gdy wszedł tu młodzieniec. - Przywołaj Abimelecha, aby zniósł mnie do ogrodu, bym mógł widzieć rzekę i statki. Tam powiem ci, czemu usta moje pełne są uśmiechu, język mój pełen śpiewu, a umysł podobny jagnięciu igrającemu na łące. Na odgłos dzwonka wszedł sługa i na rozkaz Estery przewiózł krzesło na kółkach aż na dach niższego domu, zwany ogrodem. Wśród róż i kwiatów starannie pielęgnowanych, ustawiono krzesło tak, aby starzec mógł widzieć szczyty pałaców z przeciwległej wyspy, koniec mostu i dalsze wybrzeże, a na ruchliwych wodach rzeki rój okrętów, mieniących się w słońcu rozmaitymi barwami. Służący zostawił ich samych. Hałas robotników i zgiełk tłumu przechodniów na moście znajdującym się ponad jego głową, nie przeszkadzały wcale Simonidesowi; nawykł on do nich i były mu równie obojętne jak otaczający go widok, o tyle tylko zajmujący, o ile zysk obiecywał. Estera siedząc na poręczy krzesła, gładziła rękę ojca i czekała na opowiadanie, które, zdobywszy siłą woli potrzebny do tego spokój, tak rozpoczął. - W czasie opowiadania tego młodzieńca pilnie śledziłem, jakie wrażenie zrobił na tobie i zdaje mi się, że zdołał cię pozyskać. - Jeśli, mój ojcze, pytasz, czy mu wierzę, to odpowiem, że tak. - Dla ciebie jest on więc zaginionym synem księcia Hura. - Jeśli nim nie jest - tu zawahała się. - A jeśli nim nie jest, Estero? - Byłam, ojcze, twą służebnicą od czasu, kiedy Pan powołał matkę moją, u twego boku słyszałam i widziałam wiele, a wszystko, to nauczyło mnie podziwiać twą mądrość w postępowaniu z różnymi ludźmi szukającymi sprawiedliwego zysku. Dlatego powiem, że - jeśli młodzieniec ten nie jest księciem, którym się być mieni - to nigdy kłamstwo nie było podobniejsze prawdzie. - Na chwałę Salomona, córko moja, to co mówisz, ważne jest. Wierzysz więc zarazem, że ojciec twój był sługą jego ojca. - O tym, zdaje mi się, mówił jako o rzeczy zasłyszanej. Jakiś czas wzrok Simonidesa zatrzymał się na okrętach, mimo że w tej chwili wcale o nich nie myślał. - Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, Estero, i posiadasz iście izraelską przebiegłość, a wiek twój daje ci też prawo i siłę słyszenia smutnych dziejów mego żywota. Słuchaj więc, a będę ci mówił o matce, sobie i innych minionych zdarzeniach, których nie znasz. Zdarzenie to tajono zarówno przed mymi rzymskimi prześladowcami, jak przed tobą, aby dusza twoja urosła jako kwiat do słońca. Urodziłem się w dolinie Hinonu na południowym stoku góry Syjon. Rodzice moi byli izraelskimi niewolnikami hodującymi figowe i oliwne drzewa oraz winnice królewskie opodal stawu Siloa. W dziecinnych latach pomagałem im, a że należeli do klasy ludzi na wieczną niewolę skazanych, sprzedano mnie księciu Hurowi, który po Herodzie był najbogatszym i najznakomitszym w Jeruzalem. Najpierw pracowałem w ogrodzie, potem pan mój przeniósł mnie do swego składu towarów w Aleksandrii w Egipcie, gdzie doszedłem pełnoletności. Jako pełnoletni, służyłem mu lat sześć, w siódmym roku, stosownie do praw Mojżesza, miałem zostać wolnym. Estera z lekka klasnęła w dłonie. - A więc nie jesteś niewolnikiem jego ojca! - Słuchaj dalej, córko moja, i dowiedz się, że byli w owym czasie w przedsionkach świątyni uczeni w Piśmie, którzy występowali przeciwko temu prawu i twierdzili, że dzieci w niewoli zrodzone, mają pozostać w stanie swych rodziców. Powstały spory między uczonymi, ale książę Ben-Hur, najsprawiedliwszy z ludzi, przestrzegający prawa Zakonu, wiedział, że jestem kupionym hebrajskim sługą i stosownie do ducha prawa, otrzymałem wolność na mocy pisanego i opieczętowanego dokumentu, który dotąd posiadam. - A moja matka? - pytała Estera. - Za chwilę powiem, córko, i przekonasz się, iż snadniej mi było zapomnieć o sobie, niż o niej. Przy końcu mej służby przybyłem do Jerozolimy, aby uroczyście święcić Wielkanoc. Pan mój podejmował mnie już jako gościa; pokochałem go jeszcze serdeczniej i prosiłem, aby mnie przyjął między swe sługi. Zgodził się i służyłem mu wiernie drugie lat siedem, ale już jako płatny najemnik z narodu izraelskiego. W jego imieniu i zastępstwie odbywałem w interesach liczne podróże morskie na okrętach i lądowe karawanami na Wschód. Byłem w Suzie, Persepolis i jeszcze dalej, aż w krajach jedwabiu (w Chinach). Były to, moja córko, nieraz bardzo niebezpieczne podróże, ale Pan błogosławił mi we wszystkim. Wielkie były zyski, które przywoziłem panu, ale większą była mądrość, którą zdobyłem sobie, a ona to dopomagała mi do objęcia tego, co mi przypadło... Pewnego dnia gościłem w domu pana mego w Jeruzalem; w czasie uczty weszła służąca, niosąc na tacy kilka bułek i kawałków chleba, a najpierw zbliżyła się do mnie. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy ujrzałem i pokochałem twoją matkę, zabierając w dalekie strony miłość w sercu. Miłość ta rosła ciągle, a po jakimś czasie prosiłem księcia, aby mi ją dał za żonę. Od niego dowiedziałem się, iż była niewolnicą na wieki, jednak, jeśli ona zechce, uwolni ją, aby mi dogodzić. Ona mnie kochała, ale tak się czuła szczęśliwą w swoim stanie, że nie chciała przyjąć wolności. Błagałem i namawiałem, odjeżdżałem i wracałem w długich odstępach czasu, wszystko na próżno. Zawsze odpowiadała mi, że zostanie moją żoną, ale wtedy, gdy się stanę towarzyszem jej niewoli. Jeśli nasz praojciec Jakub służył dla swej Racheli dwa razy po siedem lat, czemużbym nie miał tego uczynić dla mojej? Ale matka twoja chciała więcej, żądała bowiem, abym się stał niewolnikiem na całe życie. - Odszedłem oburzony, ale wróciłem, bo oto patrz! Mówiąc to, odwrócił dolną część muszli usznej. - Widzisz bliznę, którą zostawiło żelazo? - Widzę, i rozumiem, jak miłowałeś moją matkę? - Czy ją miłowałem, Estero! Droższa mi była niż Sulamitka Królowi-psalmiście, piękniejsza i czystsza nad wody wodotrysków zdobiące książęce ogrody, nad źródła żywej wody, nad strumienie Libanu. Na moje prośby pan mój zawiódł mnie do sędziów, a potem przed dom swój, gdzie do drzwi przybił żelaznym szydłem ucho moje, przez co wróciłem do niewoli i zostałem własnością pana na wieki. Tak zdobyłem moją Rachelę. Czy widziano kiedy miłość równą mojej? Estera, schyliwszy się, objęła go rękoma i dłuższy czas w milczeniu myśleli tak złączeni o zmarłej. - Pan mój zatonął na morzu; była to pierwsza boleść w moim domu - mówił dalej kupiec. Żałobą okrył się dom jego w Jerozolimie; mój w Antiochii, bo wówczas była ona już miejscem mego zamieszkania. Po śmierci zacnego pana zostałem głównym zarządcą jego majątku i posiadłości. Osądź więc, jak bardzo mnie kochał i jak mi ufał! Pospieszyłem do Jerozolimy, aby wdowie zdać rachunki, a ona zostawiła mi rządy. Ze zdwojoną gorliwością oddałem się pracy, a w interesach powodziło się dobrze i majątek się powiększał. Dziesięć lat minęło; wtedy spadło nieszczęście, o którym wspominał młodzieniec, zwąc je wypadkiem prokuratora Gratusa. Rzymianin uważał to za zamach na jego życie i pod tym pozorem zabrał, za pozwoleniem Rzymu, ogromny majątek wdowy i dzieci. Nie poprzestał na tym. Bojąc się, aby kiedy wyrok nie był cofnięty, usunął wszystkich członków rodziny. Od tego strasznego dnia do dziś nie istnieje rodzina Hurów. Syna, którego dzieckiem widziałem, skazano na galery; wdowę i córkę zamknięto prawdopodobnie w jakimś lochu któregoś z grodów judejskich, a wiadomo, że takie więzienie jest raczej zamkniętym i zapieczętowanym grobem. Zeszli z oczu ludzkich, jakby ich pochłonęło morze. Nie dojdzie uszu naszych wieść, jak umarli, ani nawet - czy umarli. Oczy Estery zalały się łzami. - Dobre masz serce, Estero, dobre jak niegdyś twoja matka - oby nie zaznało losu wielu dobrych serc, oby je nie podeptali niemiłosierni i okrutni. Ale słuchaj dalej. U dałem się do Jerozolimy, aby się dowiedzieć o mojej dobrodziejce, ale u bram miasta chwycono mnie i wtrącono do więzienia w twierdzy Antonia. Za co? nie wiedziałem, dopóki sam Gratus nie przyszedł, żądając pieniędzy Hurów, o których wiedział, że żydowskim zwyczajem mogą być, na wystawiony przeze mnie weksel, ściągnięte z całego świata. Żądał, abym podpisał jego rozkaz i poczynił stosowne kroki do zgromadzenia i odebrania sum. Odmówiłem. Czyż nie posiadał już domów, ziemi, dóbr, okrętów, wszystkich ruchomych majętności tego, który był moim panem? Miałże jeszcze posiąść pieniądze? - Nie! - Wiedziałem, że jeśli Bóg pobłogosławi, potrafię odbudować ich majątek; odmówiłem więc spełnienia życzenia tyrana. Skazał mnie na tortury; silną wolą zdołałem je znieść, on nie zyskał nic, a ja wróciłem do domu i zacząłem handel w imieniu Simonidesa z Antiochii, a nie Ben-Hura z Jerozolimy. Wiesz, Estero, jak mi się wiodło, wiesz, że miliony księcia rosły cudownie w moim ręku; wiesz także, jak w trzy lata później schwytano mnie na drodze do Cezarei i wtrącono znów do więzienia. Gratus chciał mnie torturami zmusić do przyznania, że moje majętności i pieniądze podlegały jego zaborowi; wiesz, że i to mu się nie udało. Kaleką wróciłem do domu i zastałem Rachelę umarłą ze zmartwienia i zgryzoty; ale Pan, Bóg nasz, panuje, bo jestem żywy. Od samego cesarza kupiłem sobie przywilej i pozwolenie handlowania na całym świecie. Dziś, niech będzie pochwalony Bóg, który w Niebie tron Swój buduje i wiatrami kieruje! dziś, Estero, to czym zarządzałem, pomnożyło się w talenty, których starczy na wzbogacenie nawet samego Cezara. Z dumą podniósł głowę, oczy ich spotkały się i wyczytali w nich wzajemnie swoje myśli. - Co mam czynić z tym skarbem, Estero? - zapytał wreszcie, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. - Ojcze - odparła cichym głosem - czyż właściciel nie pytał właśnie o niego? Spojrzenie jego jasne i czyste spoczywało ciągle na córce. - A ciebie, moje dziecko, mam w nędzy pozostawić? - Nie jestem twoim dzieckiem, a jego niewolnicą? Czy nie mówi Pismo o mężnej niewieście: siła i godność strojem jej i przyszłość na tym zbuduje. Promień niewysłowionej radości rozjaśnił twarz jego i rzekł: - Pan Bóg w rozmaity sposób obdarował mnie, ale ty, Estero, jesteś najdoskonalszym darem Jego ręki. Mówiąc to, przycisnął ją do piersi i okrywał pocałunkami. - A teraz - mówił dalej - dowiedz się, czemu dziś rano się śmiałem. Młodzieniec ten, to obraz ojca swego w młodości. Duch mój pragnął go powitać; czułem, że minęły dni smutku i próby, zaledwie zdołałem powstrzymać okrzyk radości, a ręce pragnęły ująć go i pokazać wielkie i potężne zyski, usta chciały wyrzec: oto wszystko twoje, a ja sługą twym, gotowym do odejścia. I wierz, Estero, byłbym to uczynił, gdyby mnie trzy myśli nie były wstrzymały. Najpierw postanowiłem przekonać się, czy to rzeczywiście syn mego pana; jeśli zaś nim jest, muszę poznać jego duszę. Pomyśl tylko, Estero, ilu wśród tych, co się urodzili bogatymi, umie używać dostatków; ilu jest takich, w których ręku bogactwo przynosi tylko przekleństwo. - Tu się zatrzymał, ręce zadrżały, głos stał się namiętny. - Zważ, Estero, straszne cierpienia, jakich doświadczyłem z rąk Rzymian - gdy oni śmiali się, słysząc moje jęki. Przypatrz się memu połamanemu ciału i przypomnij lata przeżyte w ułomnej i jakby obcej postaci; wspomnij o matce złożonej w samotnym grobie, z duszą równie złamaną jak moje ciało; zastanów się nad cierpieniami rodziny mego pana, jeśli kto z nich żyje; nad okropnościami, które musiały poprzedzić ich zgon, jeśli już żyć przestali: rozważ to wszystko i powiedz, zaklinam cię na miłość Nieba, czy być może. aby nie miał spaść ani włos z głowy, ani kropla krwi na zadośćuczynienie i karę za tak straszliwą zbrodnię? Nie mów do mnie słowami kapłanów - nie mów, że zemstę zostawił sobie Pan. Wszakże On sam karze lub nagradza po Swej woli, wszak liczniejszych ma wojowników niż proroków. Albo czyż nie od niego pochodzi prawo: oko za oko, ręka za rękę, noga za nogę! Ach, o zemście marzyłem całe lata, modliłem się o nią, przygotowywałem ją. W zwiększającym się mieniu czerpałem cierpliwość, myśląc i obiecując sobie, że jako żywo, tym bogactwem kupię karę na złoczyńców. Toteż, gdy młodzieniec mówił o ćwiczeniu się w wojennym rzemiośle i o tajemnym celu, odgadłem, że tym celem jest zemsta! Tak, Estero, trzecia myśl, która mnie uczyniła twardym na jego prośby, chociaż napełniła radością po jego odejściu, to myśl o zemście. Estera pieszcząc jego zwiędłe ręce, zdawała się uprzedzać myślą okoliczności i rzekła: Odszedł, a czy powróci? - Wierny sługa mój Malluch jest z nim i przywiedzie go na czas. - A rychło to będzie, ojcze? - Niedługo. On sądzi, że wszyscy świadkowie wymarli; tymczasem żyje jeszcze ktoś, kto pozna, czy jest on synem mego pana. - Czy jego matka? Nie. moja córko, postawię tego świadka przed obliczem jego; tymczasem ufajmy Panu. - Zmęczyłem się, przywołaj Abimelecha. Estera uczyniła zadość woli ojca i wrócili do domu.